SWEET SURRENDER
by Blue-blood Princess
Summary: Blaise and Hermione are made Heads...McGonagall wants them to present a United Front. But in order to present a united front, they have to be united themselves, will they be able to do it?
1. Chapter 1

SWEET SURRENDER

CHAPTER ONE

Author: Blue-Blood Princess

Rating: M for mature – later chaps

"Welcome to your new home." Professor McGonagall remarked as she gestured to the unicorn tapestry in front of her, "This is the entrance to the Heads quarters, inside is a common room, a kitchen, two private studies, your own private sleeping quarters and a single shared bathroom."

"We're sharing bathrooms?" Asked a tall girl with brown hair

"Yes, Ms Granger, a single shared bathroom, I think that you and Mr. Zabini will be able to come to an arrangement about the matter." Replied the Professor

"Aw, what is it Granger, scared to use the same bathroom as a boy? Scared you might catch something?" Blaise asked chuckling to himself

"Shut up Blaise!"

"Would the two of you please stop your bickering, it is your job as Heads of the school to put aside your spitefulness for each other and pull up a united front, is that understood or do both of you need a detention to understand?" Professor McGonagall asked the two students in front of her, her voice getting higher as she finished the sentence

"No, Professor." The two students said together

"Good, now if you will please excuse me, I have to attend to the Fifth Years, good night Ms Granger and Mr. Zabini. Remember a united front." Said the older woman as she began to walk in the direction of the east tower.

"But, Professor the password, we don't know what it is." Hermione remarked

"Oh yes, the password, its unity, good night" The professor replied, briskly walking away

"Typical" Blaise said as he muttered the password under his breath, the tapestry swinging open, "typical".

"Hurry up would you Granger; you don't want everyone to know where the heads quarters are do you?"

"Oh yeah, right, sorry." Hermione replied stepping into the doorway, the tapestry automatically closing behind her

Hermione found Blaise sitting in one of the four large red sitting chairs in front of the fire, "oh so you finally decided to move your butt inside did you?" Blaise asked looking at her

"Oh be quite for once would you!" Hermione replied, sitting cross legged on one of the sitting chairs opposite Blaise, not knowing that she was giving him a great look of her creamy white legs and lacey underwear.

"Okay Granger, lets get a few things straight. If we are going to be living together and still keep our sanity we have to abide by a few rules, understand?"

"Your not the boss of me, you understand that don't you, you cant order me around like a five year old!"

"Why can't I, your acting like one?"

"Why I ought to… fine what are these rules?"

"Okay, firstly no pot-head or weasel allowed ever, secondly no loud muggle music, thirdly no leaving you clothing or underwear around the place and finally no coming into the bathroom when its occupied understand?" Blaise asked, studying Hermione as she contemplated what the Slytherin in front of her was saying _'man she's cute when she's thinking…Blaise what are you thinking she's a Gryffindor…' _Blaise thought to himself as he watched Hermione.

"Well if I can't have Harry or Ron in here which means you can't have Ferret or any other Slytherins in here for that matter." Hermione replied crossing her arms

"Fine, you always do have to get your way, don't you Granger?" Blaise asked looking at her

"No I don't, oh you stupid prat, I don't care what you think I'm going to bed." Hermione retorted as she stood up, straightening her skirt she walked in the direction of the stairs which led to the heads rooms.

"What did I tell, just like a five year old…Oh and Granger nice underwear, never thought you of all people would be wearing lace." Replied Blaise, he instantly heard Hermione stop in her tracks

"My underwear? How on earth did you see my underwear?" Hermione asked, staring into the back of the couch which he was sitting in.

"And red lace of all the colours, my my Granger isn't the little innocent virgin that you used to be…" Blaise replied as he stood up, walking past Hermione and up the stairs to his room

"Blaise! Come back here!" Hermione yelled as she ran up the stairs

"Goodnight Granger." Blaise yelled back as she heard him open the door and then close it behind him.

"Arrggghhhh! Men!" Hermione screamed as she opened her door and slammed it shut, why did Blaise always do this to her? Make her act the way she did? Well one thing is for sure, I'll get him back…

END OF CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed it; I need 10 review to upload the next chapter.

Thanks

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

SWEET SURRENDER

CHAPTER TWO

Author: Blue-Blood Princess

Rating: M for mature – later chaps – There is a little action in this chapter

"Oi, Granger! I thought I told you to not put your knickers all over the place!" Blaise yelled as he entered the bathroom, seeing a red pair of lace boy legs on the floor.

"Arrggghh, just my luck, I knew it wouldn't be a dream." Hermione muttered as she threw the maroon covers off and getting out of the large king sized bed, she strode over to the door leading to the bathroom. Yanking the door open, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. There in the middle of the bathroom stood a stark naked Blaise Zabini, tanned and extremely tones, the raven haired boy looked like a Greek-god. Her eyes slowly traveled down his body, his strongly defined and chiseled jaw, spectacular pecks, defined abs and oh my…Blaise was very well endowed…very well endowed. "Oh my god" Hermione whispered as her eyes glazed over the boys body standing in front of her.

"Oi!" Blaise cried seeing the tall brunette standing in the doorway, "Granger I thought we agreed that one of the rules was that we weren't going to come into the bathroom when it is occupied." Blaise said, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Sorry, but unless you've forgotten you woke me up!" Hermione replied, clenching her fists as she glared at the brunette in front of her.

"I woke you up? Granger, its 9.15 class kinda starts in 45 minutes, you should be happy I woke you up." Blaise said as he walked towards the shower, turning the hot water on.

"9.15! Oh my god, I'm going to be late on the first day of term!"

"Granger, calm down, its just class."

"Just class? Just class! No Blaise its not just class, you do realize that as heads we have to show the absolute in every expectation. Meaning we cannot be late for class!" Hermione yelled as she walked towards Blaise.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot Granger, by the way here are your knickers." Blaise said as he handed the girl the laced panties, she slowly took the piece of underwear out of the Slytherins hand, as the hot water was on the steam had proceeded to fill the room leaving the two teenagers hot and clammy. Blaise suddenly put his hand under the Gryffindor's chin, lifting it, making her look at him. Hermione had never realized how dark his eyes were, they were sapphire but also black, he slowly brought his face closer to hers and gently placed his lips on hers. Neither of them had expected the response their minds, desires and bodies were experiencing, in that short time, so much had been shared between the two. Pulling away Hermione exhaled and looked back up at Blaise, "I…I have to go…." She turned around and walked out of the bathroom, getting her stuff she walked out into the corridor hearing the shower, she ran down the stairs and out of the common room in the direction of the heads bathroom on the third floor.

Blaise let the hot water rush over his body, looking at the white wall tiles he punched the wall with his fist, "stupid idiot! Why did you have to kiss her?" yelling at the wall, he looked at his fist seeing the blood escaping from his knuckle, he suddenly came to the realisation that he had feelings for Hermione, Hermione Granger of all people. How could this be happening?


End file.
